


Baby Boy

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Shameless Smut, Small Penis Peter Parker, actually looked over wow, no specific timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony and Peter fuck. That's it. That's the story. Original, right?





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Starker took my heart. I'm die. A n y w a y, I needed to get my Starker nasty out there. All mistakes mine (even though I had a friend look it over) of course! Hope you enjoy!

Peter squirms in front of Tony, letting the older man get a good look at him. He pulls his stolen MIT sweater down over his Iron Man panties and chews on his lip. Their eyes meet; he shivers under the weight of Tony’s arousal. The older man smirks and pulls him closer between his legs.

“Come on, Peter,” Tony coos, hands rubbing along the teen’s thighs. “Show daddy that baby cock of yours.” Peter blushes and toys with his sweater paws. His cock twitches in its cage, trying to swell against it.

“It’s embarrassing,” he whines, pulling his sweater further down in the front. The older man’s fingers trace along the edge of his panties exposed in the back. Peter shivers and rubs his thighs together.

“Be a good boy, Peter. Good boys get to cum.” Peter chews on his lip again and turns his reddened face to the side; he pulls his sweater up slowly, showing off his small bulge. Tony coos again and slides the panties down until they fall around his ankles; Peter kicks them off. His eyes focus on Peter’s cock, soft in the golden cage crafted by Tony.

“Stop staring, daddy,” he whimpers, pulling his sweater back down again. Tony spanks his thigh in warning. Peter pouts and lifts his sweater again. Tony places soft kisses on his stomach and along the V of his hips; Peter gasps, covering his mouth as he turns red again. Each soft kiss sends tingles down his spine and to his cock, senses on high alert whenever Tony touches him. Strong hands grip his ass, fingertips pressing between his cheeks and onto the ruby-decorated princess plug keeping him open for his lover. Peter’s breath hitches.

“You’re so cute, baby boy.” Tony grips the plug and thrusts it slowly, teasingly. Peter mewls and lets go of his sweater to grip the other man’s shoulders. He leans down and kisses him, hands moving to tangle in his hair as their kiss slowly becomes sloppy. Tony releases the plug and pulls the teen into his lap, caged cock pressed against his jean covered erection.

“Daddy,” Peter gasps. “Mr. Stark, please. Please fuck me, I’ve been waiting all day, please!” Tony chuckles and grabs the lube left on the coffee table. He pops the cap and spreads some on his fingers, moving them to where Peter is stretched around the plug to wet him again. Peter whines and focuses on undoing Tony’s pants. The older man bucks when his hand closes around his cock, groaning softly. They shift to lay on the couch to get more comfortable; as soon as they’re settled, Peter easily takes him down to the hilt, lips stretched and gagging softly around the thickness of his daddy. Tony pauses in removing his plug with a sharp inhale; he closes his eyes to keep from bucking into the tightness of Peter’s throat as he starts bobbing on his cock.

A disgruntled whine gets him moving again and easing the plug out of Peter. It pops out, and Tony sets it on the coffee table next to him before sliding his two slicked fingers into his hole. Peter pulls back and moans, pressing back into his hand. Tony spends a few minutes making sure he’s fully stretched while watching the teen drool around his cock. The moment he finishes, Peter scrambles on top of Tony, straddling him and practically humping against his lap. One of the teen’s hands goes to grip the back of the couch while the other presses Tony’s cock against his hole.

“Hold on, kid,” Tony groans, scrambling for more lube. Peter pauses long enough for him to slick up his cock before he sinks down in one go, startling moans out of them both. “Christ.” Peter pulls his sweater up to be held in his teeth. The genius’s hands settle on his hips as he starts bouncing almost too enthusiastically for him to handle. Tony follows the rhythm, fucking up into Peter in time with his movements. The smaller man leans down and meets their lips in a sloppy kiss that consumes their moans. Tony hold Peter down and grinds his cock into Peter’s prostate, making the teen whimper into their kiss and bite his lip in retaliation.

Peter tosses his head back with a cry when Tony pinches one of his nipples, hips stuttering in their movement as the sweater covers his chest again. The older man is in awe of how beautiful his lover is, from his blown eyes down to his flushed, leaking little cock.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” Peter whines. “Please, please let me cum daddy!” Tony thrusts into Peter, bottoming out and grinding against his prostate.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Tony orders, breathless. Peter whimpers and digs his nails into the couch as he cums, making a mess of the other man’s shirt. Tony groans as he clamps down on him and cums with a final hard thrust. They press their foreheads together and pant, eyes focused on each other as they enjoyed the afterglow. Peter kisses him softly; Tony pulls him closer gently by his hair. “I love you,” he murmurs against Peter’s lips.

Peter flushes and hides his face in Tony’s neck. “I love you too,” he mutters back shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I'm probably gonna write more stories lmao. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always welcome! Thanks so much for reading!  
> {Also stop by on my fandom Tumblr shadymorals some time if you'd like!}


End file.
